Recognise Me
by EosAella
Summary: Three years after Merlin was banished from Camelot Morgana once again takes the throne. With no help on the horizon Arthur and Gwaine set out to find Emrys in the hope that he will help. What they find is a bitter man who has given up on pretty much all of destiny, he seems vaguely familiar. But will he help?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was planning to wait until I'd finished this story before uploading it but then I realised that there's not much point writing it all if when I upload it no one actually likes it :P so let me know what you think of the prologue-y bit and whether it's worth continuing **

**Prologue**

"Get out." The man that stood before him was nothing like the king that Merlin knew. That cold, hard stare was certainly something new.

"Arthur I-"

"I said GO Merlin! Get out of my site. Leave Camelot, if I ever see you again I will kill you."

"If you just let me-"

"You have until sunrise to gather your belongings and say your goodbyes."

Merlin gave Arthur a searching look for moment before exiting his chambers.

3 years later

"RETREAT!" The king yelled to his troops as they were forced back by Morgana's army.

The knights followed the order and took refuge in the castle.

"Sire," Sir Leon approached Arthur, "We need to evacuate the castle, it's not going to hold them out for much longer."

Arthur looked around the makeshift infirmary. He hated to admit it but the knight was right.

He nodded. "Start leading people out through the tunnels that run beneath the citadel; women, children and the injured first. Those that can still fight are to remain until last. We regroup in the darkling woods."

"Yes sire." Leon said and rounded up some other knights to help him.

"Gwen!" Arthur called to his wife, "I want you to go with them."

"No, I'm going to stay here. To fight." She argued.

"No one's fighting, it's just a matter of who goes first. I need you to lead the people to safety."

"I don't want to leave you." She said quietly.

"You'll see me again soon enough."

"But where are we going to go?"

"You remember where we had our first picnic together?" Arthur said after a moment of contemplation.

Gwen nodded.

"I'll meet you there, try and keep all the people together."

She turned to leave but he grabbed he wrist and pulled her back into a kiss. When they broke apart Gwen left to lead the first group of people to safety.

XXX

"There's got to be something we can do." Arthur said to the group in general.

It was three days since they'd evacuated Camelot. The remaining people had managed to meet up without any trouble and from there they made their way to the old castle they had previously used to hide in.

The room with the round table in it had been cleared out so Arthur could hold a meeting with his most trusted advisors.

"Arthur, Morgana has a whole army at her disposal not to mention magic. I'm not sure if there is anything we can do." Elyan said honestly.

Arthur gave the group a pleading look. Gathered there was everyone that had been there four years ago, except for...

Well there were two empty seats around the table.

"Well sire there is one option that we haven't considered yet." Gaius said earning him questioning looks from the rest of the group, "Magic."

"No, absolutely not. Magic is the reason that we have this problem. Besides, who would help us when they could live in Morgana's Camelot?"

"I don't believe that Morgana is regarded to highly in the magical community, I may know of someone that would be willing to help if we could find him."

"Why would anyone help us?"

"Morgana is a tyrant. Not just to those without magic but those with it too."

"Who is this person then?"

"Druidic legends talk of a warlock with unrivalled power, he said to be a protector of Camelot. I believe he would help us."

"Who is this so called protector then?" asked Gwaine, "He's not been doing a very good job has he?"

"I don't know where he is anymore, he hasn't been seen for years."

"Great, so we don't even know if he's alive." Arthur said.

"I think that it's unlikely that he's dead, it would take a pretty formidable foe to get rid of him."

"Ok," said Arthur, "Who is he and how do we track him down?"

"You should start in the forest of escetir, that's where your most likely to find the Druids. They will probably be able to lead you to him."

"But what's he called Gaius?"

"Emrys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my- *faints***

**15 reviews and countless alerts and favourites for under 1000 words? I love you guys, seriously I do. **

**Here we go then, the first proper chapter that isn't a prologue. As ever, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Gwaine would you hurry up?" Arthur called back to the knight.

It was just the two of them that had gone to search for Emrys, Gaius had said that it would be better that way and the two didn't question him.

"Ok, we need to stay unrecognised so if anyone asks I'm Lancelot and you can be my servant."

"Well what's my name?" Gwaine asked.

"You don't need one, no ones going to bother much with a servant."

Gwaine pulled a face at his back and decided to think up his own name.

Just as he was on the verge of a breakthrough on the name front Arthur held up his hand and brought them both to a stop.

They both dismounted their horses and proceeded through the forest on foot.

"So where are these Druids then?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know do I?" Arthur replied indignantly before marching further into the forest.

Gwaine shook his head and followed him.

"What was that?" Gwaine asked stopping in his tracks.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Honestly? You call yourself a good hunter? That noise right there! Listen!"

This time Arthur did here the strange hissing sound that seemed to be oozing from the very trees around them.

As it turns out it wasn't the trees, it was giant scorpions (people more knowledgable than the two in the forest would correctly identify them as Serkets).

The two men began to fight off the beasts as they started attacking them left, right and centre. But of course it wasn't enough and soon enough one of them fell.

"Arthur!" Gwaine shouted as he saw his friend fall, a puncture wound new on his back.

"Help!" he called to the surrounding forest on the hope that someone (preferably one of those damned Druids) would appear.

Without warning the Serkets were all thrown back into the surrounding trees and this time they didn't return. Gwaine looked up to see a figure approaching.

"Please, it's my friend. You've got to help him."

The man looked down at Arthur and Gwaine thought he saw his eyes widen slightly but he ignored it. The stranger nodded. "Pick him up then, unless you think I'm going to be able to carry him?"

Gwaine looked over the man's slight frame, he would give him that actually. This person looked like he'd have trouble carrying Gwen let alone Arthur.

He picked him up and followed the man through the forest.

He lead them to a small hut made from wood deep in the centre of the forest. It wasn't much but it had a homely feeling to it, Gwaine felt safe here and for some inexplicable reason he trusted this man completely even if he was a stranger.

When they entered the man gestured to a bed in the corner and Gwaine lay Arthur down on it before taking a seat on a nearby stool himself. There was silence as Gwaine watched the man carefully tend to Arthur's wound. When he was finished applying some sort of ointment he threw a wary glance towards the knight before placing his hands gently over the injury and whispering ancient words that sent warm shivers down Gwaine's spine.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked as he sat down on a stool opposite. Now they were in a better light than the dappled shading of the trees Gwaine could get a proper look at him.

He had a thin, gaunt face that was hugely disproportionate to the size of his overly large ears. His blue eyes looked like they may once have held a spark of something different but now they were empty, cold and hard. They looked out of place on such a young face. Because it was a young face, he was obviously someone that had faced the horrors of life full on from a young age. And yet, there was something vaguely familiar about the way that his black hair fell across his forehead, or the way that he held himself.

As a knight Gwaine was trained to notice things and he now saw that the man's hands were worn in a way that did not come just from living in the woods. They were the hands of a servant.

The clothes were no clue, a long blue cloak which had now been hung up by the door was covering up a completely brown ensemble which did not suit the man in the slightest.

"We're looking for someone, we were told that there may be people here that know where he is." Gwaine replied.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked

"Are you a Druid?" Gwaine asked instead of replying.

"Not technically no... Why?"

"We were told that the druids may know his location."

"Who is it that you're looking for?"

"A sorcerer by the name of Emrys."

"Warlock."

"What?"

"Emrys is a warlock, not a sorcerer."

"Is there a difference?"

"Very much so."

"Do you know where he is then?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

Gwaine signed and leant forward placing his forearms on his knees, "We need his help."

"Who doesn't?" the man muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Who are you two anyway?"

"That's Sir Lancelot of Camelot" Gwaine pointed to where Arthur was lying unconscious, "And I'm his servant..." Damn it he still hadn't thought of a name. Quick, think fast Gwaine, "... Merlin."

"And you expect to get my help by lying to me?" The man stood and walked over to check on Arthur's condition.

"What?"

"Sir Lancelot was a good man, don't besmirch his name by comparing him with this. This is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and you're certainly not Merlin, you're not even a servant Sir Gwaine."

"If you knew who we were then why did you ask?"

"I like to know if I'm helping honest people or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Emrys. And I don't really appreciate people lying to me about something as petty as a name."

"Sorry, but you have to be careful around these parts."

"Why? Surely if someone knows your name they would know your face. Especially this one over here." He nodded to Arthur.

"What have you got against Arthur?"

"History." Emrys said simply.

"So why help him if you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him. I pity him and the way he was raised. Having his beliefs forced upon him from the moment he was born."

"So you don't hate him?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Emrys snapped.

"But you don't like him."

"Of course not. I have every reason to hate him but I choose not to act on them. There once was a time that I would've trusted this man with my life."

"Do you know each other?"

"I thought we did. Turns out I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago now. He won't even recognise me. I don't even recognise me sometimes."

"How can you not recognise yourself?"

"I wasn't always some old hermit living in a hut. I once had friends, family, a home. I even fell in love." Emrys sighed, "But that was in another life. It's all gone now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I wanted people's pity I'd ask for it."

"You're rather bitter aren't you?"

"I'm an almighty warlock that has been degraded to living in little more than a hovel whilst a witch that isn't even half as powerful as me is currently sitting undeservedly on the throne of Camelot which is - technically - the place of the Once and Future king. I think I've earned the right to be bitter."

"You know what's happened in Camelot?"

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

"Then why haven't you helped?"

"You didn't ask. I used to help people without being asked and look where that got me." He gestured around him.

"For someone that doesn't want pity you're awfully whiney."

Emrys glared at him.

"Yes, yes I know. You've earned the right and all that."

"Here," He plonked a bowl of food down in front of him (Gwaine hadn't even noticed him cooking) "Eat up."

They spent the rest of the evening in silence.

"Will you help us?" Gwaine asked as they were settling down to sleep.

"Probably."

"What do you mean probably? Yes or no?"

"I want your king to ask me first. But don't tell him about this conversation, otherwise I won't."

"You're a bit strange, you know that?"

"Says you, the noble of noble birth that hates all nobles."

Gwaine chuckled, "Alright, I'll give you that one."

Emrys smiled as he curled up to sleep, he always knew he'd see them again at some point.

XXX

When Gwaine awoke the next morning he noticed that Emrys wasn't there anymore. He glanced behind him and saw that Arthur was still exactly where he'd left him so they hadn't gone off for their talk yet.

He got up and stretched out his joints (the floor was not the most comfortable place to sleep) before deciding to have a little poke around. He'd never been in a sorcerer's house before and he was curious. He began opening drawers in the mismatched furniture finding nothing that he hadn't expected to find.

Magic books full of spells, more herbs then he thought even Gaius could name, clothes, weapons, alchemy equipment. The last draw was the strange one though. Inside was small vial of potion clearly labelled in handwriting he recognised but he wasn't sure where from. It said 'Anti-Dragoon'. "That's funny," thought Gwaine, "Isn't dragoon that old guy that killed Uther?"

He continued looking through the draw and found another magic book that looked like it was the most well thumbed of them all, he flicked through it and saw little annotations in the same handwriting as the bottle in the margins.

'Good against griffins.'

'Works with concentration, find un-animation spell for dog.'

And the most interesting of all...

'Must use on prat.'

What was that about? And why was this all so familiar?

Also in the draw was a staff that looked very magical so Gwaine quickly moved it aside not wanting to cause any damage and a small wooden figurine of a dragon.

The strangest of all in the draw however (for it was a big draw and could hold many things) was a piece of red fabric. It looked old, at least a decade old. And it looked as if it was regularly used all that time. But what was it?

He heard a whiny of a horse from outside and quickly placed everything back where he found it before going to investigate.

He opened the door and saw Emrys standing outside tending to his and Arthur's horses which had been left in the forest overnight.

"You really should look after these horses better, those poor stable boys in Camelot are the ones that will have to de-stress them after all. Now, is the lazy king of yours up yet or does he still need waking up by someone after all these years." He strode past Gwaine and into the house shutting the door behind him, the knight took this as a sign to stay out and went to spend time with the apparently stressed out horses.

"How do you de-stress a horse?" he muttered to himself.

XXX

Arthur looked around groggily as he awoke.

"Morning Arthur, how's your back? I'm afraid healing was never my forte but I did what I could." A voice said from his left.

"Huh?" He grunted not very eloquently.

"Still not a morning person then?"

"What?"

"Here, drink this. It'll help." The man handed a cup of warm liquid. Arthur looked at it warily, "If I wanted you dead I would already have killed you so just drink the tea."

Arthur took a tentative sip before smiling slightly and taking a bigger one.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked after a bit, he was sure he could remember telling Gwaine to lie to anyone they met. Speaking of which, where was Gwaine?

"Gwaine tried to lie and say that you were Lancelot and he was... merlin." He watched Arthur carefully to see if the last name gained any reaction. He wasn't disappointed, the king's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But I already knew who you were." He finished.

"Errm... Where is Gwaine?"

"Outsids with your horses, you really shouldn't just leave them out in the forest by themselves you know."

"And... Where are we?"

"You're in my house." Arthur noticed that the man did not call it a home, "You were stung by a serket so I healed you, I'm sure I've already said this."

Arthur shook his head slightly

"No? Oh. Well now I have." The man took back Arthur's now empty cup.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked a bemused smile playing on his face.

"The Druids call me Emrys."

"And is that your name?"

"Of course not, what sort of mother names their child Emrys? Honestly."

"Who are you then?"

Emrys turned to look Arthur in the eye, properly looking at the king for the first time since he woke up.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

Emrys sighed and his previously cheerful nature seemed to fade slightly.

"Then I suppose I am Emrys to you as well." He said sounding rather forlorn.

There was silence for a moment before Emrys looked up again, "You're a long way from Camelot, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Gwaine tell you?"

"I'm asking you."

"I - we - Camelot needs your help." Emrys turned away slightly to hide his smirk.

"Why should I help you?"

"Innocent people are dying!" Arthur said astonished that the man hadn't picked up on that yet.

"It must run in the family."

"What?"

"Morgana is killing innocent people, you're father killed innocent people and even you've done it a few times. The Pendragon family has cause my kind decades of pain. It's because of your father that I grew up without mine, it's because of your laws that I had to hide who I am for my whole life, it's because of people's fear of magic that I had to leave my home."

"So you won't help us." Arthur said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"I did not say that."

"You will help us?"

"Of course."

"But why?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm feeling charitable."

"I thought you hated me."

"Don't be so self-centred. I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the people that have got caught up in something they don't need to be."

"Thank you." Arthur said sounding genuine.

"I haven't done anything yet." Emrys sounded a little taken aback.

"But you're planning to, that's what matters." The two shared a small smile.

"Come on then, let's go. We need to pick some people up on the way. Well, I say people... They're not all people I suppose." Emrys walked out of the hut grabbing an already packed bag on the way.

Arthur smiled, he was always going to help.

* * *

**So I've already done my author's note for this chapter but I just wanted to quickly let you know that I'm doing some beta reading for JXeleven who has A-MAZE-ING stories so definitely go check them out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for yoit's support with this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So where are these people that we need to pick up." Arthur asked after they had been riding for a while.

"I'm not sure exactly." Emrys said.

"Then how are we meant to find them?" Gwaine asked.

"We don't."

"Has anyone ever told you that you don't make any sense?" Arthur asked him.

"Wait 'til you meet Kilgharra, then we'll see who doesn't make sense."

"Who's Kilgharra?"

"Dragon."

"Of course he is." Arthur muttered.

"But we don't need to talk to him yet."

"Then who do we need to talk to?" Gwaine asked.

"Alator, Iseldir, Gilli and Alice." Emrys said simply, "Here should do." he stopped his horse and dismounted.

"For what?" Arthur asked as he and Gwaine did the same.

"To talk to them of course." Arthur opened his mouth, "Don't ask because you probably won't understand."

Arthur frowned as Emrys walked a few steps away and closed his eyes.

'Alator' Emrys sent out a message through his mind.

'Emrys' Came the reply.

'Iseldir'

'Yes Emrys?'

'Gilli'

'What? Who are you?'

'Alice'

'Yes?'

'I need your help, will you allow me to summon you here?' He asked them all. Once they all consented he began muttering a long stream of words from the old religion.

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look but before they could say anything four pillars of swirling wind started to surround Emrys, just as they were about to step in when he opened his eyes. The wind died down to reveal four figures standing around him, Arthur gasped as his eyes faded from gold to blue.

Two of the people didn't look shaken by the experience at all and bowed to Emrys.

"Oh... No don't bow!" Emrys sighed "Are you alright? It can be a bit disorientating the first time." He asked the other two people who seemed to be having a bit of trouble staying standing.

"No, no we're fine." The only woman in the group told him.

"Hey," Said Arthur, "I know you two," He pointed to the woman and a young boy, "You're the sorceress that poisoned my father, and you were in that tournament."

They nodded but didn't pay him much attention.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"Really? Why does no one recognise me, the glamour isn't that strong." Emrys muttered.

"Glamour?" Asked Gwaine.

"I don't really look like this, well, I do. But not completely. I look a little different, I didn't have time for anything dramatic yesterday because you two were busy getting yourselves killed."

"Then what do you look like?" Asked the boy.

He didn't answer but walked forwards to place a hand on both the boy and the woman's head.

"Oh! You're-"

"Yes."

"Emrys." Arthur said, "Who are these people?"

"Oh yes, how rude. This is Alice and Gilli," He gestured to the boy and the woman, "And Alator and Iseldir." The other two nodded in greeting.

"You're the man that captured Gaius!" Gwaine shouted at Alator walking forward as if to attack.

"Gwaine," Emrys said warningly.

"I am sorry for how I treated your friend." Alator told him.

Gwaine opened his mouth as if to argue but Emrys interrupted "He accepts your apology."

"Why have you called us here Emrys?" Asked Iseldir.

"I need your help. Morgana has taken Camelot... Again."

"But you don't need our help to defeat the witch." Said Alator.

"Maybe not, but I want to make sure she stays away. If she sees just how many people oppose her then maybe she'll finally give up."

"Why don't you just kill her?" Asked Gilli.

"Because that's not the answer." Emrys answered simply. "Do I have your help?"

"You have always had the loyalty of the Cathe Emrys." Said Alator.

"Thank you." He turned to Iseldir.

"I'm not asking you to fight, I know the Druids are peaceful people. But if you could help in anyway possible, defensive spells, healing?"

"Of course. We will be happy to help."

"We?" Asked Arthur.

"Iseldir is head of a clan of Druids, I believe you attacked them once." Emrys answered.

"Oh, err..." Arthur mumbled awkwardly.

"It's forgotten." Iseldir assured him.

"Gilli, you're battle magic is some of the best I've seen. Will you help?"

"Of course, you helped me when no one else would and taught me why to use my magic. I'll help you anyway I can."

"Alice, you're the best healer I know. Certainly better than I could ever hope to be, there will be injuries and I'm sure Gaius would love your help." He said with a smile.

"You can count on my help."

"Thank you, all of you. I'll send for you when we're ready to march." He turned to walk away, "Oh, and don't be afraid of the dragons." He said to them before mounting his horse and riding away.

"How are they meant to get back?" Asked Arthur.

"Arthur," Said Gwaine, "Magic. Duh."

"Oh right, of course."

XXX

They'd been traveling for most of the day before anything else happened. Arthur and Gwaine were riding ahead whilst Emrys was... Well they weren't sure what he was doing but they were sure it was something important but completely mental.

Arthur held up a hand as he heard a noise in the trees bringing Gwaine and him to a stop. Before either of them had a chance to identify what it was there was a cry and six bandits came running out of the bush towards them. They were ready to draw their weapons but before that was necessary their attackers were sent flying back into trees where they didn't get up.

Emrys came riding out from behind them, "Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for two minutes can I?" when he saw that they weren't following he twisted in the saddle, "Well come on then. We haven't got all day."

The other two shared a look of disbelief before following him.

"So just how powerful are you?" Arthur asked once they'd caught up.

"If I wanted to I could move mountains, flatten forests and split seas without even lifting a finger."

Gwaine gave an impressed huff.

"So why have you never tried to take over Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"Why should I?" Emrys snapped, "I mean really, what would I do with a kingdom? Think Arthur." He tapped a finger to his own temple as if to demonstrate where the brain lay. Gwaine smirked slightly, he had a point.

They continued on in silence for a bit.

"If you're some big powerful sorcerer-" Gwaine began.

"Warlock." Emrys corrected him.

"Whatever. If you're that powerful don't you have a way to speed us up so we can get back before nightfall?"

"How do you feel about riding a dragon?" Emrys replied.

"Not gonna happen." Arthur said flatly.

"Well then no." Emrys answered Gwaine.

"But what about back when your brought those people to us? Can't you do that in reverse?"

"That would stress out the horses."

"And a dragon wouldn't?"

"Of course not."

Gwaine shook his head at the ridiculous warlock but didn't say anymore on the matter.

"It's getting dark," Arthur said, "We should set up camp."

"But we could still keep moving for another twenty minutes or so." Said Emrys

"Not if we can't see."

Emrys muttered a stream of words and a ball of whitish-blue light flickered into life.

"That works too." Said Gwaine.

"That light saved my life." Arthur said quietly.

"Look, Arthur, I know you have troubles with the dark and all but you weren't going to die." Emrys said

"No I mean it literally saved my life, and I'm not scared of the dark!"

Emrys rode up next to Arthur so that Gwaine wouldn't overhear them.

"My servant, Merlin, managed to get himself poisoned - the idiot always did try to give his life to save mine - and I had to go to these caves to get the antidote. I was going to die, I was hanging off a cliff face, surrounded by giant spiders with an evil sorceress standing about six ft away-"

"I never did like Nimueh." Emrys muttered

"But then this light appeared and it lead me to safety. It was beautiful. It was the first time in my life I thought that maybe not all magic was evil." Arthur had a faraway look in his face and as such didn't see the branch that was about to hit him in the face until it bent out the way, he looked around and saw Emrys' eyes fading back from gold again.

"Was it you?" He asked

"I think you know who it was Arthur. Even whilst dying Merlin's incredibly powerful."

"He's still alive?" Arthur struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

"I didn't know you cared Arthur?"

"Is. He. Alive?"

"In some senses of the word."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't agree with your decision to banish it, personally I think it was the worst mistake you've ever made but he's forgiven you for it."

"He... Forgives me?"

"Of course, but ever since he left he hasn't been the same. I haven't seen that grin of his for ages. If he were he he'd tell you not to feel guilty or something like that but I'm here instead and I'm not going to tell you that because I think it was probably one of the worst things you could've done in that situation."

"He's a sorcerer I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Emrys dropped back slightly to talk to Gwaine leaving Arthur to think about what he'd said.

"I know who you are." Gwaine muttered to him so that Arthur wouldn't hear, "I've only ever seen one person that can render Arthur speechless like that or who can get away with calling him anything." Emrys visible gulped, "Isn't that right Merlin?"

Emrys' head shot round to look at him.

"Oh alright then, I suppose my glamour wasn't that great." Emrys turned Merlin muttered.

"You're a warlock? Why did you never tell me?"

"You didn't know?" Merlin asked and Gwaine shook his head, "When I left what did Arthur tell everybody?"

"That your mother was ill so you were going to look after her, I assume that's not what happened?"

"I... Misjudged some things. I thought that Arthur was ready and I told him about my magic. He banished me, if I were ever to return to Camelot he would kill me." Merlin's voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah but you know that never works, I mean look at me! And Gwen and Lancelot... I think it's a sort of unofficial requirement if you want to be the king's friend."

Merlin chuckled.

"Has Arthur recognised you yet?"

"No. I thought that if anyone would it would be him but to him I'm just some nutcase sorcerer-"

"Warlock." Gwaine corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever! Some nutcase warlock that's going to get his kingdom back for him."

"What's going to happen to you once we take Camelot back?"

"I don't know." Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Whatever happens, it's good to see you again mate. And if we weren't on horses I'd give you a hug but we are so it's going to have to be a figurative hug."

"It's good to see you again too Gwaine." Merlin smiled.

"There! Up ahead!" Shouted Arthur, "There's the castle."

The group all broke into a gallop.

* * *

**Aaah! It's exam time at school! You know you want to leave me a review to take my mind off such things as my downright awful French oral?Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur!" A shout came when they reached the castle, they looked up to see Gwen running out to meet them. "You're back."

Arthur dismounted and pulled her into an embrace.

"Gwen," He said pulling away and looking into her eyes, "We found him."

Gwen's head darted up to look at the stranger that was with them "Is that smokey?" She said looking at the horse he was riding.

Smokey was a mount from Camelot, Merlin's mount actually (he went on so many trips with Arthur that it was just assumed that smokey was his), the horse hadn't been seen in three years.

Emrys jumped from his horse and bowed to Gwen who looked a little embarrassed.

"How come I don't get a bow?" Arthur asked indignantly.

"Because I like her." Emrys said simply.

Gwaine laughed at the look on Arthur's face as he came to join them. "As nice as this all is can we go inside? It's actually quite dark now the shiny ball has gone."

"Don't ask." Arthur said as answer to Gwen's inquiring look.

As they entered a hush fell among the people, the fact that the king had gone to look for a sorcerer was a secret so naturally the whole of Camelot knew.

"You should probably talk to them, your good with inspirational stuff." Emrys whispered in Arthur's ear.

"You don't say." Arthur muttered before turning back to the crowd, "We can't hope to beat Morgana by ourselves," He began.

"We have done before!" Came a shout

"No you haven't." Emrys said quietly but there wasn't a person present that didn't hear him.

"The sorcerer,"

"Warlock."

"Whatever! Has agreed to help us defeat Morgana and take back Camelot. If I hear of any discrimination against him, there will be punishment."

"Why should we trust him?"

"Why shouldn't you? He could've killed me or Sir Gwaine at any point but he did not. If you're not happy to accept help then you better get used to Morgana's Camelot."

"When I said inspirational I didn't mean this." Emrys muttered to Gwaine who chuckled slightly.

"Tomorrow we march on Camelot, who will join us?"Arthur finished.

One by one everyone in the room stepped forward to join their king.

"I'll alert the others." Emrys whispered to Arthur and went outside to send a message.

"Gaius!" Gwen caught up with the old physician a little later, "Does Emrys seem... Familiar to you?"

"Yes, but he is an old friend of mine so that would be expected my lady."

"Please don't call me that." She said automatically reacting to the title, "Who is he Gaius? I know that I know him, I'm just not sure how..."

"Think about it Gwen and I'm sure you'll get it, I mean his glamour's not exactly hiding much."

Gwen frowned.

"A glamour is a disguise, his is not a very good one as he still looks very much the same." Gaius explained.

"So he's deceiving us?" She asked

"No. I don't think he wants Arthur to know who he is yet," They both looked over to where the two were talking about something, "And to be honest, I'm not sure I blame him."

XXX

Later that evening the round table were all sat together with Emrys standing to the side.

"Sit down Emrys," Arthur said not wanting the warlock to be left out.

"Where?" Although there were two free seats he wanted to know where Arthur thought he should sit.

"Well there's a seat next to Gwaine there," He pointed to Lancelot's old place, "Or - or there's this one." He jerked his head to the one on his right.

A small nostalgic smile crept onto Emrys' face although only three in the room knew what he was thinking of as he slid into the chair next to Arthur.

"Can you read this?" Leon spoke up indicating to the writing engraved on the table in front of each of them.

Emrys bent forward, last time he was he there hadn't been much time to inspect the decor in such depth but now he noticed that there was writing of the old religion in front of each place.

"Um... Yeah. I can, do you want to know what it says?"

Everyone else around the table nodded.

"Ok, well in front of Arthur it says Courage, for Gwen it's love, Gaius is Health, Percival is Loyalty, Elyan is family, Leon is Life, in Lancelot's place is Friendship and for Gwaine it says Strength."

"What about yours?" Asked Percival.

"It, it says magic."

There was a moment of silence before Emrys began muttering again.

"Oh that's very clever, that is incredibly clever."

"What is it?" Asked Gaius.

"You can read it too Gaius, can you not see it?"

He shook his head.

"It's written in the old tongue not just to be all mysterious but because these words, they make a spell along with the one in the middle."

"What does it do?" Asked Gwaine.

"No idea, let's find out." Before anyone could stop him Emrys had placed his hands flat on the table in front of him, "You all need to place your hands out as well." he told the rest of them, they did as they were told.

"_Eorlscipe liss batian holdscipe cynren droht forgiefu afol galdorword ealdorlegu_"

As he spoke each word lit up with a glittering gold light, on the last word the centre of the table was illuminated and shone brighter than all the rest. Then, before their very eyes, the centre of the table began to fold back into itself and from the gap emerged a single sparkling white flower inside a bell jar. Around the bottom was a script in the same language.

"It's beautiful." Gwen whispered.

"That flower should be dead." Emrys said after inspecting the words around the base.

"Well isn't it kept alive by magic or something?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, yes of course it is but it should still be dead."

"Why?" Asked Gwaine.

"You see these words? They say that the flower will die along with destiny. Therefore it should be dead."

"Perhaps this means destiny is not lost?" Gaius said pointedly.

"The destiny of the people you're thinking of ended three years ago, I'm sure that it'll get another chance with different people in about a century but with others leading it."

No one missed the sorrow in his voice.

"What destiny?" Asked Gwen.

"I once had a great destiny, that's why I have my power. I was to guide and protect the once and future king as he united the land of Albion."

"You mentioned him before, the once and future king," said Gwaine, "You said that the throne of Camelot was rightfully his."

Arthur looked up, shocked.

"It is. It always has been." Emrys answered.

"So that's why you want to help is it? So you can get this once and future king onto the throne?" Arthur stood up.

"No, well yes to some extent but I think you want him there as well."

"No I don't! Why would I want someone else on the throne of Camelot?"

"You are so slow!" Emrys shouted standing up face to face with Arthur, "Don't you get it Pendragon? You're the once and future king! Well you were meant to be until you completely messed that up!"

"What?" Arthur took a step back.

"Yes, you. You were meant to unite the land of Albion, return magic to the realm and bring about an age of peace and prosperity but it's too late for all that now!"

"Look..." Gwen whispered and everyone turned to the flower where a petal had just fallen, they watched as it floated to the ground.

"Finally got round to dying has it? Three years too late." Emrys spat bitterly.

"What happened three years ago?" Asked Arthur.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head.

"You made your choice about magic quite clear. If you hadn't made that choice would you even have gone looking for me? Would you have felt that you needed someone else?"

"No." Arthur's answer was barely audible.

"If you hadn't made that choice, the flower wouldn't be dying and neither would your people."

"You mean..."

"Yes. You needed him, he needed you to some extent. You're lost without each other."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask him to help us fight?"

"Because I'm not sure if he would anymore."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that, the person that used to be his best friend, his brother even, wouldn't help them?

"I find that hard to believe." Gaius said knowing exactly what they were talking about

"I don't." Said Emrys leaving Gwaine and Gaius in shock as he left the room.

XXX

"I brought you some food." Gwen said as she sat down next to Emrys on the steps at the front of the castle, it would've been hard to see had it not been for the ball of light that he was rolling in his hands. When he saw Gwen he smiled and threw the ball into the air where it hung and morphed into a miniature dragon like the one on the Pendragon crest.

"Thanks."

"Show off." Gwen muttered making Emrys chuckle slightly.

"Hold out your hand," he said to here.

Tentatively she did as he said and then watched in awe as the dragon flitted down and curled up in her hand before yawning and falling asleep.

"Aw." Gwen said scratching it behind the ear, "That's so cute."

"It's not a cat Gwen." Emrys smiled

She smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's beautiful." She said in hushed tones so not to wake it.

"Magic is beautiful, I know that you've been raised to believe otherwise but I'd like to think that you'll grow to see that." she smiled at him, "I should probably go apologise to Arthur." He sighed.

"Why?"

"I shouted at him, it was unnecessary and I shouldn't have done it. It's not his fault."

"The way you made it out it sounded like it."

"Well it is really but him knowing that isn't going to help anything."

"He seems really upset you know."

"Brilliant." He huffed and put his head in his hands.

"I've never shouted at him like that, I've called him practically every name I could think of but we've never properly argued like that. I destroyed his hope for something Gwen, how do I fix that?"

"You know when Gaius explained what a glamour is he also said that yours is pretty bad."

Emrys looked up, wide eyed.

"He said that I would be able to tell who you really are once I'd thought about it but I just didn't know what to look for."

"Did you manage it?"

"I thought I did but then... What you said back there, when you were shouting at Arthur, this 'him' you were talking about. Is it... I mean... Do I know him?"

"You did, probably wouldn't even recognise him now."

"Who were you talking about?"

"Me," he smiled at her, "We were talking about me. But he didn't know that. And when I say me I mean someone that I used to be."

"And who is that?"

"I think you already know that," he stood up and started to head back inside before turning back, "Keep the dragon, he seems to like you."

"You know I don't know how you're going to help us!" Gwen shouted after him and he stopped but didn't turn back, "I mean, you don't exactly look like a rough tough save the world kinda guy."

He turned back, a grin on his face, "I've already told you Gwen, I'm in disguise."

Upon hearing this Gwen ran up the stairs and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She only pulled away when a disgruntled huff came from between them where her hand was trapped between them, they looked down and saw the small dragon looking up very cutely but rather annoyed. They both just laughed.

"It's good to see you again Merlin, and I see what Gaius means. It's not a great disguise."

"It seems to work on Arthur."

"Why haven't you told him?" She asked

"I can't Gwen - I just... I can't face him again. If he realises it's me then sure but I won't be the one to tell him."

"Why did you leave? I assume it wasn't to look after your mother."

"I wish he'd stop telling people that."

"Who?"

"Arthur! It's his fault I left so he should stop trying to cover his back and own up."

"What do you mean?"

"He banished me. He found out about my magic and sent me away to return upon pain of death, by his sword. That's what I meant about making his choice about magic."

"But you were his best friend!"

"That's what I thought too. Once I've helped get rid of Morgana I'll have to leave again, if he asks me to stay he'll be asking Emrys, not Merlin... And I can't accept that."

"But if he asks Merlin to stay?"

"Then of course I'll stay." He smiled at her. "We should probably go inside before I get accused of enchanting the queen."

Gwen chuckled lightly and they walked back together.

"Arthur," Gwen said the next morning, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," He said looking confused.

"Privately." She looked pointedly at the knights he was talking to who all bowed to the couple before taking their leave.

"Gwen, what is that?" Arthur asked pointing to the bundle of light in her hands.

"Nigel."

"Come again?"

"He's called Nigel, my light dragon. Emrys made him for me." Nigel let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a miaow.

"Did he just?"

"I think he's turning into a cat." Gwen said matter of factly

"Right... What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Emrys. Does he seem... Familiar to you?"

"No, I've never met him before in my life." Arthur shook his head and Gwen looked disappointed.

"After all of this, what are you going to do to him?"

"If we succeed, well, I think he'd be a useful ally of Camelot. I might ask him to become court sorcerer."

"He won't accept."

"Why ever not?"

"Because unless you realise who he really is then he won't want to."

"Do you know?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you. Even if he hadn't told me not to I wouldn't. You need to figure it out yourself Arthur."

"Do I have to?" Arthur was sounding less like a king and more like a petulant child.

"Yes, and I really hope you do. I don't want him to leave."

"Neither do I..." Arthur muttered.

"Then please, really try to recognise him."

Arthur nodded and Gwen smiled and walked away to help Gaius prepare things for the infirmary.

Arthur thought about what she had said, actually now that he did she could see what she meant. The way that they could talk to each other and the way the Emrys seemed to see Arthur the person rather than Arthur the king was familiar, he just didn't know why.

"Arthur," a voice snapped him from his revere and he turned to see Emrys himself standing behind him. "I've got something to show you."

"What?"

"It's in the forest, they wouldn't fit in here."

Arthur decided that maybe this was one of those times where he should just not try to argue it, "Ok, fine. Lead the way."

* * *

**:0 What's he gonna show him? Well I know of course but I'm just trying to build suspense...**

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and good luck messages for my exams :) It really cheered me up to go into a chemistry exam having just read two new lovely reviews for this story! So you know... keep going (please)**

**Also, I thought I'd let you know that any of you that have read 'Buckneak the Thestral' or 'Filthy Gorgeous' (if not, why not?) that my co-writer Louise/Romilda/I've-forgotten-her-other-names now has her own profile! I'm not sure when her first story's going up but I've read the first bit and if you like Harry Potter you should definately go check it out when it's up, her name's fantaicy :)**

**By the way, in reply to Seansey's review, Merlin hadn't actually seen any battle magic apart the same as Gilli's before so technically he was telling the truth...**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now... But yeah, review and read fantaicy (when she puts it up)**


	5. Chapter 5

*peeks head around corner*

Hello! Remember me?

That author that was writing that story that one time?

I'm back

I have a whole list of excuses that I could reel off but I don't think any would really suffice for such a large gap of time (a mixture of writer's block, work experience, exams, holidays and a lack of wifi).

So here you go, the next chapter:

* * *

Emrys insisted on first gathering the people that had been present at the round table the night before so it was actually another half an hour before they left, walking off through the woods following Emrys' lead.

"I'm sorry about last night." Emrys muttered to Arthur so that none of the others could hear him.

Arthur just looked at him.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, there was no reason to. Don't believe what I said, I know for a fact that he would help. That he will, without me having to ask him."

"You were right though." Arthur told him quietly, "If Merlin doesn't help us then it's my fault, I pushed him away and I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come back."

"Arthur, I'm not gonna argue with you, it is kinda your fault. But you know Merlin, do you really think a silly little thing like a banishment would keep him away?"

"It has done so far."

"Really?"

Arthur turned to look at him, there was a moment of silence.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, you need to figure it out by yourself." Emrys said somewhat reluctantly, "We're here." He nodded towards the clearing they had reached.

Arthur felt his jaw literally drop open, he wasn't alone. As the others caught up with them they all stopped in shock as well.

Within the clearing was at least a hundred people all performing some sort of magical act.

There were people dressed in Druid robes mixing herbs and forming elixirs for healing. Others were muttering incantations and holding up a shield that stretched from one side of the clearing to the other and glowed with a blue light. From the side of the space that wasn't devoted to healing, jets of different coloured light were shooting from hands and staffs towards the shield which rippled with each impact. Others were working with the elements and causing great winds to whip through the air, the ground to rumble and shake, fires were bursting up from no where and rain clouds appeared above each one to put it out. There were even some people practising weaponry enhanced with magic.

There was a great roar followed by a slightly smaller one from above them and two dragons swooped down and blew a jet of fire at the shield which - to it's credit - still held.

"What are they doing?" Arthur asked.

"Practicing, although frankly Kilgarrah and Athusa are just showing off." Emrys answered

"Who?"

"The dragons."

"...Right."

"Are you going to show us what you can do then?" Gwaine stepped forward and asked.

"Well... If I have to." Emrys sighed as if it was such a big chore to do as he had asked.

He stepped forward from the shadows of the trees and only the sorcerers closest noticed him.

That is until he waved a hand in a sweeping motion and all those attacking the shield were forced to sit. With his other hand he sent his own bolt of magic straight to the middle of the shield causing it to crack and dissipate.

With a few words he had both dragons sitting tamely in front of him.

"Happy now?" He asked Gwaine whilst lifting the spell and allowing people to stand up again.

"Um..."

"Didn't I kill that dragon?" Arthur strode forwards.

"You've been practicing." Gaius said and Emrys shot him a grin.

"I definitely killed that dragon." Arthur continued.

"I had time." Emrys told Gaius.

"That dragon is dead."

"You didn't even need any incantations or anything..." Leon muttered.

"That right there is a dead dragon."

"My magic is instinctual, I used to just be able to move things and slow down time without spells but now I don't really need them for anything." Emrys explained.

"Or perhaps a zombie dragon."

"What do you mean instinctual?" Percival asked.

"Can you get zombie dragons?"

"I could use magic before I could talk, I was born with it."

"And where did the other one come from! I'm pretty sure you need two dragons for a baby dragon."

"How did you cope with it for so long?" Gwen asked.

"Dead!" Arthur pointed at the dragon.

"Well I've never known anything different." Emrys reasoned.

"OI!" Arthur shouted at them, "Would you lot listen? That there dragon is dead!"

"No it's not Arthur don't be stupid." Emrys said.

"Yes it is!"

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"I'm not dead Pendragon." A rumbling voice came from above them.

Arthur let out a small yelp that he would later deny, "You can talk!"

"I'm a three hundred and fifty two year old dragon that has been the destroyer of civilisations and the guide of destiny since before the thought of you even existed so yes, I can talk."

"B-but... You're dead!"

The dragon just raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we just go over this?" Emrys muttered.

"Yeah but you know what Arthur's like." Percival muttered and Emrys smiled in reply.

"You didn't kill the dragon Arthur." He explained.

"But Merlin said-"

"He lied. He sent the dragon away and ordered him never to attack Camelot again."

"Only a dragonlord can command Dragons." Arthur said.

"Exactly."

"But the last dragonlord's dead!"

Emrys sighed.

"And so's that dragon." Arthur said again pointing up at the dragon.

The small group of knights all simultaneously facepalmed.

"Don't look like that, I'm being serious. The dragon. Is-"

Clang.

Whumpf.

As Arthur fell to the floor he revealed the source of the clang. A young Druid girl was standing behind him clutching a frying pan, she looked quite pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry Emrys but that was getting really old really quickly and I just thought we could all move on much faster without the king's input." She said very quickly.

Emrys walked towards her and bent down so he was at her eye level, she cowered back slightly.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Is he alright?" Leon asked crouching beside Arthur.

"He'll be fine, he's been knocked out so many times that one more isn't going to make a difference." Emrys said without glancing at the king.

Leon looked up at Gaius as if for confirmation.

"He's got a point." Gaius said an Emrys shot him a grin and turn to face the assembled sorcerers.

"Err... Hi." He gave them a meek sort of wave.

"I LOVE YOU EMRYS!" A shout came from the crowd.

"You don't even know me..."

"I LOVE THE IDEA OF YOU EMRYS!"

"...Thanks."

Gwaine chuckled behind him. Typical Merlin, dragons, sorcerers and stroppy kings were no trouble but girls? A completely different matter altogether. He frowned as this brought back a memory from the hut in the forest, he made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Thank you all for coming to help. I'm not going to make any promises about the dawn of Albion or the fulfilment of prophecies but ridding Camelot from the threat of Morgana will bring us one step closer. I had planned on getting Arthur to do one of his big long speeches that make everyone feel really good about themselves but he's somewhat incapacitated at the moment." He gave a glance to the figure on the floor, "So... Um... Carry on I suppose. We march for Camelot at sunset."

A silence filled the clearing.

Emrys nodded and turned to leave, "What are we going to do about Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"I could carry him?" Percival suggested.

"No that's alright, I've got him." Emrys said and with a flash of his eyes Arthur was levitated in front of the group, "Come on then, before everyone begins to think I've gone all psycho-sorcerer on you."

With that he left the clearing and walked back through the trees, Arthur still floating ahead of him.

Everyone shared a look but followed him anyway.

XXX

Later that day Emrys collected Arthur's armour from the room that had been reserved for the king and snuck away with it when no one was looking. He wasn't doing any harm, any fool should know the difference between protective enchantments and curses.

Of course Arthur isn't just any fool. He's a royal fool.

"What the hell are you doing to my armour?" A voice said from behind him.

"Enchanting it." Emrys replied without thinking and carried on rubbing runes into the metal with a polishing rag.

There was the sound of a sword being drawn and then a sharp point was pressed into his back.

"I thought you were meant to be on our side." Arthur hissed.

Emrys sighed and rolled his eyes, "I am on your side."

"Then why are you enchanting it?"

"Protective enchantments Arthur," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (which it was really). "Now if you'll just move your sword from my back."

"Oh, right yes of course." Arthur muttered and then put the weapon back into it's sheath.

There was a pause and then the sound of movement as Arthur sat down next to him and watched him work.

They sat there in silence for a bit, Emrys still rubbing runes into the armour and Arthur watching with mild interest.

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm using a polishing rag to rub protective runes into the metal, I could've engraved it but I doubted you'd be too happy with that. Once I've done this then I just have to activate the runes and I'll probably cast a few spells on it just to give the runes that little extra kick."

"Where did you find a polishing rag?"

"I've always got one with me," Emrys paused and sat back with a slightly nostalgic smile, "I used to work for someone that always wanted everything polished within an inch of it's life so it became force of habit really."

Arthur gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"Who did you used to work for?"

Emrys looked over at him, "It doesn't matter," He started rubbing the armour again, "I don't anymore."

"Come on, who was it? Do I know them?"

"Probably."

"Well then why won't you- oh. This is about me having to figure out who you are isn't it? You won't tell me who you use to work for because then it will give you away."

"Something like that."

"Well then can I guess?"

"If you like, doesn't mean I'll tell anything."

"Did you... Used to live in Camelot?"

"I still live in Camelot it's just in a hut in the woods."

"So you did?"

"That's not what I said."

"You said that you still live in Camelot, implying that you used to live somewhere else within the kingdom."

"Smart arse."

Arthur chuckled, "Ok, did you work for my family?"

"Everyone who lives in Camelot works for the Pendragons in some way."

"But this person you used to work for, was it someone in my family?"

"Yes." Emrys put the rag down and let his eyes flare gold, as they did the runes he had been rubbing glowed with the same colour briefly before fading. He then began muttering under his breath, his eyes remained the same colour. Arthur stopped questioning him so as not to interrupt but Emrys gestured with his hand to carry on.

"So you used to live in Camelot - you still do - and work for a Pendragon?"

Emrys nodded and sat back having finished his enchantments. He picked up the rag again and began to polish the armour normally now.

"Were you a guard?"

Emrys looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, not a guard. So... A servant?"

Emrys nodded again.

"In the royal household."

"Obviously."

"Ok then, what was your position?"

"That would make it too easy."

"Is that how you know Merlin then? Were you around at the same time as him?"

"I knew him when I was at the palace yes."

"But you didn't work for me, I mean I would recognise you if you did. Besides, the only person that worked for me personally was Merlin."

Emrys didn't have to answer as at that moment Leon appeared and addressed the king.

"Sire, you're needed in the main chamber."

"Alright I'm just coming Sir Leon," The knight left and Arthur turned to Emrys before leaving and said, "I'll figure out who you were you know."

"Who I am, not who I was." Emrys corrected not looking up from his work.

Arthur walked off leaving him on his own.

On seeing that he was on his own Gwaine walked over and sat down next to him.

"So," The knight said.

"Yes?"

"Something you said back in that hut of yours."

"Which bit?"

"When you were having your little rant about how you used to have a life you said... you said you fell in love." Gwaine's voice softened slightly at the end.

Merlin looked up from his polishing, "Did I?"

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Freya." Merlin answered after a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked gently.

"She was cursed by an old woman, every night she would turn into a beast. A Bastet. She was brought to Camelot by a bounty hunter, I rescued her from the cage he'd locked her up in - she was a Druid you see. We were going to leave Camelot, to live somewhere else where we wouldn't have to hide but on the night that we were going to leave she ran away. She thought that my life in Camelot was to good to give up for her but before she got out of the city she transformed. Someone hit her and when she turned back the wound was fatal. I think it was destiny's way of telling me that I wasn't allowed to leave."

Gwaine placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and Merlin looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry mate."

Merlin shook his head, "It was a long time ago now."

"Who - who killed her?"

"That doesn't matter." Merlin said quickly.

"Come on, you can tell me."

There was a beat of silence, "He didn't mean to, well he did - obviously - but if he knew he wouldn't have and-"

"Merlin."

"Right, sorry. It was Arthur, Arthur killed her."

Gwaine looked at him in shock.

"And you forgave him, just like that?"

"I didn't really have a choice did I? It wasn't as though he knew." Merlin said before picking up the armour and going to put it back where he found it.

* * *

What did you think?

Let me know

I have tohave credit to the frying pan idea to... Well I'm not sure who you are but it helpe me move on from writer's block so thank you!

Shameless Promotion:

My friend (known as Romilda in my stories, her author name is fanataicy) us currently writing a series of one-shots each based on different knights of Camelot, her latest one is called Brotherly Bonding and is based in Elyan so go and check it out :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I – I have no excuse for the lateness of this.  
I would apologise but it's very hard to sound sincere on the internet.  
Enjoy!**

By that evening they were on the road to Camelot.  
The magical army had joined with Arthur's men and they had all mixed in together so there was at least one sorcerer to every five non-magical men.  
Emrys rode up front along with Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival. Gwaine had taken this opportunity to question Emrys on all things magical.  
"Ok, ok I've got one," He said, "What would happen if a unicorn mated with a dragon?"  
The surrounding knights sighed and shook their heads.  
"How would- That's not even possible." Emrys answered.  
"But if it was."  
"But it's not."  
"Hypothetically."  
"Well you'd probably have a very vicious, fire breathing unicorn."  
"Awesome..." Gwaine whispered and Emrys took this moment of distraction to ride away and talk to someone else.  
"So you worked in the royal household, but not personally for me. You knew Merlin and were friends with him." Arthur said as Emrys joined him.  
He turned to look at him.  
"You're not George are you?" He guessed jokingly  
"That's offensive! But no, do you really think that someone like George could be a sorcerer?"  
"No, but then again I didn't think someone like Merlin could be a sorcerer."  
"Really?"  
"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned  
"Have you thought nothing of him since he left? Think back on things that happened when he was around, is it really all that shocking?"  
"Well not with hindsight no, but at the time I wouldn't have thought it. I - I just don't understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"Why he came to Camelot, why he stayed. Why he didn't tell me... There are so many things I want to ask him." Arthur lowered his head.  
"We'll then maybe you should have asked him rather than sending him away."  
"I was angry! And I didn't think he'd actually leave..."  
"He had been dreading your reaction for years and then when he tells you he's banished on pain of death, can you blame him for leaving and not coming back? Besides, however your two used to act you were still his king, he couldn't disobey a direct order like that."  
"As if he ever actually listened to my orders." Arthur scoffed  
"Would you have wanted him to?"  
Arthur didn't answer and they carried on riding in silence.  
XXX  
The army came to a halt on the crest of a hill looking over Camelot. For their journey all those with magic had worked to shroud the company with concealment charms so they had gone unnoticed by Morgana's scouts.  
"I'm going to assume you have a plan." Gwaine said to Arthur and Emrys as the group began to set up camp.  
"Not really." Emrys said cheerfully.  
"What?" Arthur said, "You don't have a plan?"  
"You're the king, aren't you meant to make plans."  
"You're the sorcerer-"  
"Warlock!"  
"Whatever. Don't you have a plan?"  
"I was thinking something along the lines of march in, fight enemy, defeat Morgana, restore rightful king and be home in time for tea."  
"That's... Ambitious."  
" I like it," Gwaine said, "simple and to the point."  
"When is this supposed attack going to happen anyway? Because I can't help notice that we're setting up camp which isn't usually a sign of an impending attack."  
"Sunrise." Emrys answered.  
"Isn't that a bit..."  
"Early." Gwaine finished.  
"No, it's actually perfect timing. You'll see, just wait and do as I say." And with that he walked off.  
"Aren't I the one meant to be giving the orders?" Arthur muttered.  
"Well he did come up with the plan." Gwaine muttered.  
"Oh shut up."  
XXX  
Later that evening Emrys made a short walk down to a nearby river, he had no real reason for doing it but after several years of living alone in the woods with little to know human company suddenly being surrounded by what felt like – and probably was – all of Camelot stuffed into one tiny little camp was a bit too much even for him.  
So that was why he was here, sat on a log making patterns on the surface of the water with his fingertips.  
Of course his peace didn't last for long.  
"So am I actually going to get to hear this plan if yours or do we all just have to go along with it in the hope that you know what you're doing?" Arthur said as he sat down on an adjacent log, "Because really there is no proof that you have any sort of training for coming up with brilliant strategic plans that can claim back kingdoms."  
"Proof?" Emrys replied quietly. "What would you need proof for?"  
"Look, you obviously know who I am and what my views on magic are" Emrys raised an eyebrow "_Were_. I'm trying to trust you but you've got to give me something to go on."  
Emrys slowly turned to look at him, "Just before dawn the dragons will attack the citadel causing panic among Morgana's men, your army barely knew how to deal with one dragon and army like hers is really no match for two. Then, just as the sun begins to rise we will gain the attentions of Morgana and her men by making them look up at us – all the men will be assembled on the top of this hill – when they look up the first rays of sunlight will begin to peek over the top of the hill. The men will momentarily be blinded giving us an excellent chance to attack."  
"That's… actually not too bad." Arthur sounded mildly impressed. "Then what?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well what's the actual plan of attack?"  
"Umm… Swords?"  
"Swords."  
"And other such pointy things that are useful in the taking of life during battle."  
"I think the plan might need a bit more detail there..."  
"Yeah… It's sort of a work in progress."  
"Ok, so how about…"  
Emrys never got his peace back. But he didn't mind too much as he sat up well into the night making plans, just like the old days.  
XXX  
A healing tent was set up on the top of the hill. Armour had been donned and weapons prepared. Spells were on the tips of tongues and magic was quivering anxiously in anticipation.  
They were ready.  
With a silent signal the dragons were flying up and over the city, two shadows moving through the darkness.  
Then came the fire.  
It rained down upon the citadel just as it had done once before, except this time it was worse because there were two dragons which makes more fire. Common sense, see? It's like two heads are better than one but with dragons. And fire.  
Moving on.  
Screams rose through the air and the group on the hill could see glimpses of the chaos below illuminated by the flames. It was as if it were raining, but the rain had been set on fire. In years to come people would sing songs about this moment.  
Morgana could be seen out on the balcony of the castle watching as her world began to fall around her.  
"How are you gonna get their attention?" Arthur muttered to Emrys.  
Emrys smiled and looked behind them to where the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. "Hey Morgana." He said, his voice magically amplified to carry across to the castle, everything halted, even the dragons paused in their attack, "Guess who.  
The sun hit the city and the figures below could be seen to shield their eyes from the unexpected brightness.  
The army charged.


End file.
